A Love Worth Fighting For
by farmergirl404
Summary: Follow a young royal named Princess Ada-Grace of Kent, as she travels on board the Titanic. When she finds the true love of her life, will her family accept her choice or will she be forced to renounce her title for love? Can they survive the perils that await them on the Titanic and beyond? Read more to find out. Story on hold.


Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.

Author's Notes: I've changed some parts in history for this type of fictional story and Prince Albert is alive and Queen Victoria is spoken of in some parts. Also this story is a twist on the arranged marriage that the main character Princess Ada Grace of Kent might have been subject to.

This story is a re-posting from a old profile.

A special thanks to my beta hmweasley for all of your help.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The People's Princess

* * *

In the year 1891 to be precise, Princess Ada - Grace of Kent was born into the royal family. Shortly after her birth, the royal family suffered a blow far greater than anyone ever thought possible in the wonderful times for the country and the royal family. Princess Madeline, who had married Prince Alexander the year before, had died due to post-pregnancy complications.

After the death of Princess Madeline, it was thought by the Queen and her husband Prince Albert that the best upbringing of the young royal was to be raised within the palace walls and for her father to start taking on the duties that he would take on within a matter of years.

Prince Alexander knew if he didn't agree to this his mother would order him to the palace with the princess. So the choice was fairly easy for him as he took his daughter to live the life he didn't want for her within a palace that would become her prison walls from the outside world.

To Prince Albert's and Prince Alexander's surprise, the Queen doted on her new grandchild. This girl was going to do great things, and the Queen was determined to see she had the proper upbringing of a future ruler.

Upon Princess Ada - Grace's tenth birthday the year was now 1901 and the Queen had started to fail in health and later died. For Ada - Grace as people called her this was the worst thing that could ever happen. Her loving grandmother and truly only mother she ever had was gone.

Upon the death of the Queen, Prince Alexander was now the King of England. When the young princess saw her father become King Alexander it was Prince Albert told the young princess it was something of great power. One thing no one ever told her is that she too would one day rule the country.

King Alexander only wanted for the young Princess Ada Grace to have a life of normalcy for as long as the world would premit her to have it. The pressures of a future queen were so great, he wanted for her to have a carefree life as long as she could.

When the Princess was fifteen years old she was seen in public and earned the name ' The People's Princess.' With that name came so much weight on her, as she was different, and the new joke became around the palace 'Princess Ada - Grace was mailed to the wrong address.' Commonly this joke was used by her grandfather and father, and Prince Albert thought his young granddaughter had a rare part of her to accept other's below her station. This would make people love her which they did.

When it was 1912, a great many things were changing for the now adult royal, and the King had no other choice but to speak with her about some of these things while still keeping her in the dark as to her destiny. King Alexander had found it was time to tell her the truth or even a half of a truth as to the future of the monarchy. Princess Ada Grace had turned down so many suitors or they found her too down to earth and more a commoner in her ways. By this time, Princess Ada Grace was twenty-one years of age, and it was time for her to marry a suitable man to be the next King and rule with the princess as the future Queen.

"Your highness the King wishes to see you at once," Dalton informed the princess.

"Thank you, Dalton. I shall speak with the King presently," Princess Ada Grace replied as she followed her butler into the King's quarters.

"Her royal highness Princess Ada Grace of Kent, your Majesty," Dalton said as he announced the Princess' entrance to her father.

"You all may go and close the doors while I speak with the princess," King Alexander ordered the household staff.

"Come, my darling Ada," King Alexander said to his daughter, who came and curtsied before her King.

"No need for that, Ada. I wish to speak with you about your future and the country," King Alexander said as he had no other choice but to address the issue once and for all.

"What ever for father?" Princess Ada Grace questioned, not totally understanding where her father was going on this subject.

"Ada, you are the people's princess, and with that I have given you much more leniency than there is for any royal family member. You have rejected any possible suitor as they too find you a commoner in your ways of kindness," King Alexander said as he wondered if he had been too lenient with the princess.

"What do you mean future, father?" Princess Ada Grace asked as she had no clue what he was going on about.

"You must find a suitable husband, someone who loves you for you and not your status. I am willing to allow this one last part of being so lenient with you Ada. Find a suitable husband within our status or even a man of second class status. He must have the qualities it takes to maybe even rule this country and for you to give him an heir to rule next. I mean this Ada - Grace, the people and my advisors are demanding you marry within two years. Please choose wisely, my daughter, as you are the future to the country and the monarchy as it is," King Alexander cautioned his daughter, who sat in total disbelief.

"Why did you never tell me that people and your advisors are demanding a heir to the throne or even me to marry, father?" Princess Ada Grace asked as she hated more than ever being a princess.

"I didn't want for you to look upon the palace as your prison from the outside world. After I was married, your mother Princess Madeline hated me and the palace. She didn't understand what it took to rule in this country or that she had a duty to give me an heir. This is your destiny so embrace it, my darling," King Alexander said as he held onto his daughter's hand with such love for the young woman and the choices that would alter the country later in her own life.

"I understand, and if I find someone a suitable husband, how will he be ready to be King someday?" Princess Ada Grace asked as she knew her legacy was a hard one to live, with century old traditions upheld by the royal family.

"Should you find a suitable husband he will be schooled and everything in his life will change forever. He will be forced to leave his employment and move into the palace, and a announcement shall be made of an engagement to the country. Choose wisely my daughter, as the man you choose must be able to handle any hate or harsh words people will throw towards him," King Alexander informed his daughter of the task at hand to find a loving husband and someone to rule without telling her so straightforwardly.

"Yes, father, and I will do my utmost best to find a good match with your approval," Princess Ada Grace said with a smile that could calm an angry mob of citizens outside the palace gates.

"You can start by going on Titanic. Prince Thomas will accompany you aboard. I'm sending you on an errand by order of yours truly. I've ordered your grandfather Prince Albert home, and he is disobeying my commands. You are to go to Canada and bring him home, and if he should give you any problems, Dalton and your Uncle Thomas will carry him aboard ship. Find someone if you can, Ada my darling, while on Titanic," King Alexander replied as he let out a nervous sigh.

"Father, I'll find someone, and I know you'll be pleased,"Princess Ada Grace said as she stood up, knowing her father was wanting some rest.

"You may go, Ada, and you must be ready to leave within a few days' time. Titanic sails on the tenth of April from Southampton," King Alexander informed Princess Ada Grace.

"Yes, sir," Princess Ada Grace replied as she curtsied to her father the king before leaving him to rest a while.


End file.
